I want you back
by S-techno
Summary: Kate marries Garth but regrets her decision now Humphrey left Jasper now she will have to hunt him down to bring her only love back but will she be able to do it?
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey's P.O.V.

"I was watching the wedding in the crowd, Kate married Garth my one true love married someone she didn't know because he was handsome and muscular, I couldn't be compared to that so this is the last time I'm gonna be here for a while, I'm gonna go back to sawtooth until I get over her my friends were right she would never choose someone like me."

Kate's P.O.V.

"What am I doing? I don't wanna marry Garth I wanna marry Humphrey I saw him going to the train tracks, that's when I knew something bad was going to happened I sprinted into the distance to find my love."

Humphrey was waiting for the train to come he then heard a twig snap.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

"I heard a twig snap I looked behind me and saw no one, So I called out Kate? I know your there, then Kate came out of a bush "Humphrey please don't go" she said. Why? I ask. Why do you care?"b"Becuase if you leave who's gonna be there for the pack, your the best peace maker than any other  
pack has ever had who's gonna be there for us your friends and me." Kate replied."Kate it's complicated you wouldn't understand." "Under stand what?" She asked"Look please leave me alone." "No Humphrey tell me what is it I don't understand?" Kate asked starting to get angry."I don't  
wanna talk about it please leave." No Kate shouted angrily."I want to know please tell me!" "Fine you wanna know?" I ask her angrily. The reason why is because you married some guy with a huge ego and brags about the muscle he has and you don't even know him, I loved you! I'm leaving  
because I can't stand to see you married to another wolf so tell me Kate why should I stay?" I say a little mad. Becuase"I love you." Kate says. I don't want you to go because I love you." But I can't watch you be married to him I'm sorry Kate but I can't stay." I say sadly. "Please Humphrey, don't leave." Kate says starting to cry."I'm sorry I'll see you again someday." I then Kiss Kate on the lips and said."Bye." I board the train and then I see Kate and Jasper slowly disappear, leaving my only friends I'm glad I told them I was leaving so they wouldn't be mad."

Kate's P.O.V.

"I sat there watching as Humphrey was boarding the train I wanted to pounce on him and make him stay, but I couldn't because would have kept trying until he got away. I sat there crying, my  
mother comes up to me and asks."Whats wrong Kate?" It's Hu Hu Humphrey h h he l le lef left me." I reply. You love him don't you?" my mom asks me."Yes I do love him with all my heart." I reply. Then go after him Kate. my mom tells me."Go after alfas don't give up." "But he probably doesn't love me anymore." I tell my mother."I know Humphrey still loves you, you just got to make belive it." My mother says calming me down. "Ok I'm gonna wait till the next train comes." "No." My mom tells me. "You can go tomorrow well send a search party for him." " Ok I hope I'm not too late."

Kate and Eve walk back to the den.

Kate, what happened? why did you run away?" My father asks me. "Beucase I fell in love with Humphrey." I tell my father. "I knew you would always fall for each other, if Tony wasn't so stubborn with the pack law then we wouldn't be here in the first place." My father tells you don't love Garth?" My sister asks Lilly asks me. "No I don't I love only Humphrey and Humphrey only no one could replace him." I tell my sister which gets all happy. " Garth here I come." Lilly says as she runs out of the den, I laugh at this.

_  
A/N Well that's it for this chapter until next time ok now tell me should I ad a character to the story for Humphrey? because I'm thinking of adding a female character so she would develop some feelings for Humphrey making Kate jealous, what do ya think?"


	2. question

So guys I need help I'm gonna add a new girl that could be Humphrey's new love interest, but! fear not she will not be Humphrey's mate it will be Humphrey and Kate so tell me what the new female charecter should look like and what her name is, I'm just gonna use her to make a Cat fight between

Kate and her rrraww.


	3. Chapter 2

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I was still on the train a few minuts away from saw tooth, I remember my 3 best friends Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. I wonder How Ace and Simba are doing? I wonder how the new hero organization S-tech is treating them, sure I mean working for a guy in a unitard who fights crime and calls himself Spiderman would be strange but for us it's normal, although the BM still scares whats scares me the most he knows everything. (A/N if you know what BM stands for tell me in the reviews) The train was starting to slow down I got ready to jump, I jumped of the train and landed on something soft, I look down to see a female wolf, she had black fur with a grey underbelly and yellow eyes. "Who are? and what are you doing trespassing?" She demands. I was just looking for a place to settle down I mean no trouble." She looks me up and down."Hmm alright but your gonna have to come with me to my pack." "Ok." I reply. We walked for a few minutes then we entered a pack of 60 wolves. "Wow that sure is alot of wolves he he." I say nervously. "Yes yes it is, now don't try to escape uhh." she said not knowing my name. Humphrey my names Humphrey."  
"Humphrey, cute name my names Amber." Amber I thought. "I like that name." "Thanks." she replys we walked up a small mountain which could be that alfa den I presume. we approached a wolf with black fur and and grey underbelly, and a female wolf with light blue fur and black underbelly with yellow eyes. "Mom dad I found a trespasser. she yells. her parents are the pack leader? reminds me of Kate. the 2 wolves walk up to me and examine me.  
"So are you a spy from another pack?" he asks me. "No." I say. I'm just here looking for a place to settle down after what happened in my last pack." I reply. "What happened in your last pack?" he asks me. "A wolf that I had a crush on since we were pups married another wolf, I thought she loved me but she just tusked me just get back to him." I tell him. 10 minutes went by as I told him what happened with Kate and I. "I'm sorry that happened to you, you can stay here if you want we could use some more wolves." he tells me. "Use more wolves?" I say. there are like 60 wolves out there and you want more?" I ask him shocked. "We take in as much wolves to se can train them incase a rival pack decides to attack." he tells me. "Oh, where do I stay?" I ask him. "Amber will be showing you your new den." he tells me. Amber nodded and showed me where my new den will be we walked for 1 minute to find a den that could fit 10 bears. "Whoa." I say amazed. "This is your normal den." Amber tells me. "Normal sized den?" I say shocked. "Yes we have big dens so when a wolf wants to start a family they have as much room as they want." she explains to me. "Oh that explains alot." I tell her making giggle a little. "So anyway I want to get to know each other." Amber tells me. "What do you do for fun?" she asks me. "Well I have a game called log sledding we could play, but aren't you a alfa?" I tell her. "Yeah so?" she asks me. Well it's just that alfas don't play at all." I tell her. "They are just usually boring, and talk about serous stuff I don't even listen to so why would you wanna play?" I ask her. "Well most guys I know are boring, and the girls usually talk about gossip and stuff like which guy they which guy there gonna steal them away from there girlfriends, I like a guy who can be funny tell jokes cheer people up and most of make peace easily." she tells me. "Oh." was all I could say. "You just described me." I tell her. "You single?" she jokes. we laugh. "Why yes I am, wanna get married and have pups now? hahahaha." I joke. she stops laughing and stares at me. "Oh I didn't mean it." I tell her. "It was just a joke." I explain to her. "Oh but just so you know I'm single." she tells me. "Okayyyyy." I tell her weirded out."

Kate's P.O.V.

It's been a few hours since Humphrey left, and I haven't stopped worrying for him for all I knew he could have kidnapped for information about our pack, or he could have gotten lost, or worst he could gotten over me. "No" I tel myself. Humphrey couldn't have gotten over me in just a few hours, unless Ace and the others help him through heart break, they are experts for cheering people up and they have had more criminal psychology training with that weird guy with the pointy ears, so I think they can use that knowledge to help people with heart break and find them new girlfriends. that just made me worry even more. "Kate." I hear my dad say. "Kate, I think we have found Humphrey." my heart sores with joy. "Where is he? I ask my father. "That's what I'm afraid to tell you Kate." my dad says to me. "Kate we think he is in saw tooth and he could have found Blake's pack. "Who's Blake?" I ask my father not knowing who he is. "Blake is the leader of a pack that has 60 wolves in it Kate 60." my father tells me. "He could have been welcomed into their pack, they accept any wolf so they can train them incase of a rival pack decides to attack, they have huge dens that fit a lot of family's they can have as much as they want." my father tells me. Humphrey could have been welcomed into their pack, how many females are in there? are more good looking than me? did Humphrey get over me? is dating one of them? so many questions in my head but I will have deal with that later, right now I need to go to Humphrey. "When do I go?" I ask my dad. "I don't know Kate." he tells me. They have too many wolves, we will have to come up with a plan to get Humphrey out of there." my dad tells me. "Ohhh." I groan. "But the females over there, they could have stolen my Humphrey from me." I whine to my dad. "I'm sorry Kate but where gonna have to wait till we come up with a plan." my father tells me. Those girls better not be making a move on him. I thought.

Amber's P.O.V.

Oh gosh Humphrey is so handsome and he sweet kind caring and he can make peace better than any other wolf, I hope he likes me all of the other omega and alfa girls are talking about him, I need to make a move fast but not to fast I don't want him getting weirded out. I walked for a good 5 minutes to Humphrey's den I find him sleeping like a new born pup, I lay down next him and cuddle close to him he starts to wake up I quickly got up and pretended I have been sitting there, Humphrey wakes up and sees me. "Oh hi Amber." he greets me. "Hey Humphrey." I reply. So wanna hang out today?" I ask. "Sure I would love to." he tells me. We were walking around the territory. "So Humphrey." I say. "Do you like anyone here?" I ask. "No, but I keep seeing all the females stare at me, did I do something wrong?" he asks me. "No." I tell him. It's just the girls think your handsome, that's all and they are gonna do the old snatch and grab." I tell him. "Snatch and grab?" he asks me. "The snatch and grab is uhh, well how do I put umm... they try flirting with you for a while and if that doesn't work the take you places, but if you reject them alot they decide to kidnap you, happens alot and works straggly they get new relationship." I explain to him. "Man this pack is wierd." he tells me. "This pack may be wierd but you can get lots of girls all over you Humphrey." I tell him. we stop at a rock it's the place where we hold our moonlight howl, I think I'm gonna mae my move.

A/N looks like Amber is gonna make her move, will Kate ever be able to bring Humphrey back? find out next time, I would like to thank xxthe dark shadowxx thank you dude for the idea of Amber and thank you dear reader.


	4. Vote

Hey guys I want your vote should Amber and Kate be Humphrey's mates or can there be one? and I need your help to choose, oh and by the way do you want to see all of the pack females chase after Humphrey? tell me in the reviews.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys I forgot to mention that I am writing a Lion King story based on Alfa and Omega you can check it it's called you don't know what you've lost till it's gone


	6. Chapter 3

Amber's P.O.V.

"Humphrey." I say. "Will you go to the moon light howl with me tonight?" I ask.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Did she just ask me to go to the moon light howl with her? I thought. I mean I just left my pack of heart break, am I ready to move on? I thought even further. "You know what sure I would love to go." I tell her. "Really?" She asks. "Really." I tell her. She hugs me and runs to go get ready, I kept on walking to find a river to bathe in, I had alot of female eyes on me they all were whispering to each other, so I quickened my pace I finally reached a river I started washing my self and groomed my self to get ready for my date. "You know I'm glad I'm doing this, I can find happiness somewhere else." I say happily. I walked to the alfa den and waited for Amber to come out, I saw a blue flower and I picked it up. "Humphrey." said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Blake. "Oh I'm waiting for Amber." I tell him. "Oh so your the reason Amber's getting ready." He says to me. "Yup I'm glad I'm doing this, I wanna move on after my heartbreak with Kate." I tell him. "Well have a good time." he said leaving. "Humphrey." I hear Amber yell. I turned to the entrance of the den to see Amber her black fur well groomed and her hair perfect she was beautiful, I was going to give her the flower in my mouth. "Humphrey you look great." Amber tells me. "Thanks you look great too, here I got something for you." I put the flower in her hair she looked perfect to me now. "Well let's get going now." she tells me. walked up to a rock good for us, then we started to howl for 10 minuts. We finished howling all wolves around us started clapping, the single females were looking at me and winking and waving flirtiously at me, I got nervous.  
"Humphrey." Amber says to me. "Ye-." I didn't get to finish because she pulled me into a passionate kiss we held it for 5 minutes, we broke apart looking into each others eyes. "Humphrey ever since I laid eyes on you I felt deep feelings for you, I l-." I interrupted her by pulling her into a passionate kiss we held it for another 5 minutes. "I love you too Amber." We both parted ways and headed back to our dens with new feelings for each other.

Amber's P.O.V.

"Mom dad!" I yell. "What is it sweetie?" my mother asks me. "Humphrey and I are dating now!" I tell her. "Well that's wonderful news Amber." my father says to me. "So whens the wedding?" my father asks me. I blush. "I don't know if were getting married yet." I tell my father. "We just started dating we can't rush things." I say to my dad. "Never say can't Amber." my father tells me. "I once met some kind animal human guy who got a friend of mine a girlfriend in 5 minutes, I think his name was Ace or something? I also saw some weird human wearing some kind of red and blue unitard, I think he was called spider something eh whatever." my father tells me. "Okayyyy." I say weirded out. "Well I'm gonna go to sleep now so I can see Humphrey tomorrow." I tell my parents.

Kate's P.O.V.

I felt some weird feeling that Humphrey found someone else, but it was just my imagination right? I need to see him now. "Dad!" I yell. "Yes Kate?" my father says. "Do you have a plan yet? I think Humphrey already moved on." I tell my father. "Kate he can't get over you in a day, and yes we have a plan." my father tells me making jump with joy. "So whats the plan well from the information from the scout I sent out, he told me theres an entry point behind where the pack is stationed, all we have to do is send a team to get in and grab Humphrey and then bring him back here, then you too can marry each other." "But what if he's still mad at me?" I ask my father. "He will soon forgive you Kate, he loves you." my dad says calming me down.  
"Okay, when do we leave?" I ask. "We leave tomorrow." my father tells me. I went to the back of the den and saw my sister and Garth talking to someone on a S-tech holo cumaticator, the figure looked like a Lion with a large red man and auburn eyes and golden fur. "So your the legendary Mufasa?" my sister asks. "Yes I am." Mufasa replied with a deep voice that could scare anyone. "So your son is very close friends with Humphrey?" Garth says scared. "Yes." Mufasa says. "And we have more power than your family and another pack you can think of." Mufasa says scaring Garth. "And if you hurt him in any way... well it's undecided so just be glad I'm a more gentle than most animals." Mufasa says making Garth whimper in fear. then the holo message stops. "I really hope I didn't hurt Humphrey in any way." Garth said scared. "And I hope Kate doesn't make Humphrey do anything foolish or he could have Mufasa do something to me." Garth said whimpering. "I'm not gonna do anything to make Humphrey do anything foolish." I say. they turn around to see me. "Oh you uh... heard that huh?" Garth said. "Yeah it's ok." I tell him. "So you were talking to the great Mufasa the son of S-tech's greatest anthro hero animal huh?" I say to him. "Yeah." Garth says. "Who knew the coyote could have so many friends." Garth says. Then the holo message came back on. "I heard that." Mufasa said. And then it turned off. Garth was now whimpering like a new born pup. Me and Lilly were both laughing.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I was sleeping in my den I felt something next to me I saw the most beautiful thing in front of me, Amber my girlfriend and maybe mate. "Amber." I say. "What are you doing here so early?" I ask. "I came to visit my boyfriend silly." Amber tells me. Amber and I kiss for 5 minutes. " Amber I know you and I have known each other for 2 days." I tell her. "Yes?" She says. Well I was wondering if you uhh..." I say nervously. "Come one Humphrey what is it?" Amber asks me. "Would... Would you m m mar marry me?" I say nervously. Amber just stares at me, I think I might've messed up. Then all of the sudden Amber pounces on me and yells. "Yes! yes! yes! of course I'll marry you." she says bringing me into a passionate kiss, we kiss for the whole morning.

In a dark room.

?:"Hmm, it looks like he has found someone else, I wonder how Kate's gonna react?"

Then a man wearing a red and blue unitard come's in and says. "Dave it's spiderman."

Dave:" what is it?"

Spiderman:"Well I just found out that Simba, Ace and the rest of the team transed form back into their forms again, they said there gonna do some stuff any idea what it is?"

Dave thought for a moment.

Dave:"Maybe it's about that weird cub it started with an H or something?"

Spiderman:"Nah it couldn't be about H-."

Just then a anthro wearing black clothing and a mask says. "Sir we have another problem."

Spiderman:" Well what is it John?"

John:"One of Ratchet's ex girlfriends is here, she yelling out where is he."

Spiderman:"He doesn't have a girlfriend."

John:"Well that's not what she's saying."

Spiderman:"We just need Humphrey to come here and I forgot he was with his new girlfriend."

Dave:"I thought he was dating Kate."

Spiderman:"Yeah we had a accident with the chambers he was blown back into his dimension with out realising he is an S-tech agent, so he doesn't know everything he remembers."

John:"I think whats her face is starting to get in her ship and fly away, yeah I think she is- no wait she attacking everything in there and shes heading for command center gotta go."

John closes the door the room is now dark.

Dave:"Well I'm gonna help him with that."

Dave gets up and knocks over random objects and stuff. (LOL)

Dave:"I'm okay."

Then as Dave was about to open the door it hit him in the face, then a figure with pointy ears was seen but for a glimpse.

Spiderman:"I need a vacation."

_  
A/N Surprised they are in here huh? I like a lot of things so I add them together, so Humphrey just proposed to Amber will Kate get in there and knock some sense into Humphrey? or will he still be mad at her? find out next time oh and by the way I have some stuff I have to do so I'm not  
gonna be able to update for a while so I hope this will keep you on asking for more don't worry I'll be back. Oh and I just read a review from a person called Wolpking he didn't like the way I'm writing this story but I'm new to this so.


	7. which one should I update?

So tell what next I should update My Lion King story or I want you back?


	8. Chapter 4

Kate's P.O.V.

Me, Hutch, Candu, mom and dad were in the train heading to saw tooth. "So how long before we get there?" I ask my dad.  
"Well based on the speed were going I'd say 2 maybe 4 hours." my dad tells me. "4 Hours?! rrrggg."  
"Cheer up Kate." my mom tells me. "you and Humphrey will be married soon." "But what if hes found someone else I mean based on what my dad told me there are 60 wolves most of them could be females."  
I tell my mom. "Or it could be mostly males." my mom suggest. "Actually it's mostly females." Candu tells me. "Candu your not helping." my mom growls.  
Candu whimpers. "Don't worry Kate." winston says. Humphrey can't stay mad at you, you've been best friends sice you were pups Lilly always said."He was head over tails for you." "But then you left for alfa school then you haven't been the same, you were growing apart Humphrey was trying to do everything he can without telling you his true feelings to bring out the Kate he knew when he was a pup. my dad says.  
"I should have noticed that, but I put my duty of the pack first instead of my best friend." I admit sadly. I'm never going to make that mistake again."

In saw tooth.

Amber's P.O.V.

I was in Humphrey's den still kissing him, we kep on doing thisfor a good 2 hours. "Amber." said Humphrey.  
"I had no idea you were such a great kisser." Humphrey said. "Well your not too bad your self handsome." I tell him.  
"So when do we get married?" I ask. "I think 4 days from now." Humphrey said. "Oh okay." I say.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I got up and kissed Amber bye, I then started walking arround the territory I walked to a water fall, it was a romantic spot I think I should bring Amber here for a date nextime, I hear a twig snap behind me I turned around only to pinned down by a tan wolf, it was Kate she had tears in her eyes.  
"I'm so glad I found you." She says. "Kate get off me." I say as I struggle to get out of her grip. "No." she says. "Not until you hear wha I have to say." Kate tells me.  
"Ok, what is it?" I ask. "I love you." she tells me. "Yeah that's not gonna work Kate." I tell her. "Did something happen between you and Garth becuase if there is I don't care." I say. "No." she says. "I divorced Garth, so I can be with you I love you and only you Humphrey no one else."  
I was shocked first I move on then she tells me she loves me, oh who do I choose? I think. "Kate." I say. I don't know how to say this but-." I was cut off by her warm lips touching mine, we held the kiss for 10 minuts. "Don't say anything." she tells me. "Who are you?!" a voice said. Kate looked behind her to see Blake.  
"So you must be Blake." Hutch says as he Candu, Winston and Eve walk out of the bushes. "Look Blake." Winston says. We just want to bring home Humphrey my duaghter loves him." Winston says trying to reason with Blake. "Oh right." Blake says sarcasticly. "Yeah sure go on you can go if you want, want a foot massage before you go?" Blake says sarcasticly.  
"Look Blake jsut let us go and there won't be trouble." Eve says. "Oh really?" Blake says. "Your not going anywhere." Blake then let's out a bark and 25 wolves bome out of nowhere and surround us.  
"So." Blake says. "Are you gonna come with me? or is there going to be trouble." Blake says threatning. "We can't fight them all." Candu says. "Well let's see I'm not going to let you take Humphrey away from Kate." Eve says threatingly.  
"Do I get a say in this?" I ask. "No." they all yell. "Now now we can just talk this out right? I mean let's all just go the alfa den and talk it out." I say trying to prevent a fight like I always do. "Fine." Eve says. Kate got off me and we all started walking to the alfa den, when we got there I was greeted with a kiss from Amber.  
"Humphrey." Amber says worried. "Are you all right? I can't have my soon to be mate kidnapped now can I?" Amber tells me. "Who are they?" Amber asks pointing to them. "Oh these are the wolves from my old pack." I tell her. This is, Winston, Eve, Candu, Hutch, and Ka- I was cut off by Kate. "I'm Kate." she says. "Leader of the wester pack,Humphrey's best friend and first love." she tells Amber.  
"Oh well I'm Amber and Humphrey's soon to be mate." she tells Kate. they both glare at eachother furiously, Amber walks up to me and pulls me into a passonate kiss making Kate give a insulted look, Amber and I break from the kiss Kate then walks up to me and pulls me into a kiss like Amber but with more love Amber pulls me away from Kate, and pulls me into a kiss then Kate pulls me away and does the same thing.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Winston Eve Hutch Candu and Blake were watching Kate and Amber pulling Humphrey away from eachother and pulling him into a passonate kiss, now they were pulling Humphrey on both of his forepaws trying pull him to their side, and it looked like Kate was going to win. (Humphrey and Kate forever!) Kate pulled Humphrey to her side and pinned him down while kissing him, making Amber growl. "Meow, look at the cat fight." Cundu said. everyone looked at him. "Sorry." Kate and Amber passed by them rolling around the den fighting eachother, Amber was bitting hard on Kates arm and Kate was bitting on her tail making her whimper. "Now Humphrey is coming home with me, if your not going to let him go I will beat you so hard you won't feel anything!" Kate said threatingly. "That's my girl!" Eve said. Everyone just satred scared at her. "What?" Eve said. Humphrey had enough of this. "Stop." Humphrey said. Both Kate and Amber stop fghting each other and turn their attention to Humphrey. "Kate Amber let's in the back of the den now please?" Humphrey asked. they both nodded and followed Humphrey ot the back of the den. "So you gonna tell this, coyote that your choosing me Humphrey?" Amber said. "(Gasp) Coyote! who are you calling coyote-." Kate said but was cut off by Humphrey. "Look Kate I just started to move as you can see." Humphrey said. Amber smiled . "But I love you Humphrey." Kate said. "Please don't do this, I'll spend more time with you, I won't put my duty of the pack first and put first you, please don't leave me. Kate said starting to tear up. Humphrey felt sad so he thought of something. "Kate how about this." Humphrey said making Kate listen intently.

A/N I think this is my first cliffhanger, I hope this will satisfy you till next time. So Humphrey was going to ask them something what is it? sorry if it's too short I have a well stuff the needs my attention so tell me in the reviews which story to update


	9. Chapter 5

Humphrey's P.O.V.

"Kate, Amber how about this we go and have a date 1 date with Kate and 1 date with Amber, I pick the one I fell love for the most then I marry that person, how about that?" I say. "Ok I think I can agree to that." Kate says. I don't want to but if it mean I get to be with you then yes." Amber agrees.  
"Ok then Amber goes first, since I'm dating her." I tell them making Kate give a shocked expression. I took Amber to the water falls where Kate found me. "Wow." Amber says. "This place is beautiful." Amber says with awe. I thought you knew about this place?" I ask her. "Well I usually hang around my friends most of the time, so I don't really get out much." Amber says. "Oh well you know about this now." I tell her. Me and Amber started playing tag, hide and go seek, log sledding. (A/N sorry if I'm not writing what exactly what they doing) it was night time and I was getting tired so me and Amber went back to my den where I saw Kate. "Kate." I say. "What are you doing here?" I ask her. "Well Blake said I can choose which den I wanna stay in, so I picked this one I picked lucky." Kate said a flirtatious smile. "Oh ho your not gonna do anything while I'm here blondey." Amber said growling. "Look." I say. I'm tired and your probly tired too, so let's just get along and go to sleep hmm?" I ask them. "Fine." they both say. I lay down and try to go to sleep, I feel something soft on my right side I assume it was Amber, so I cuddled with her but her scent is different, I turn to my right and I see Kate. "Hey." Amber says. "No cheating." she says. "I'm not cheating." Kate says. "technically it's still your date day, so I'm not doing anything." Kate says cuddling with me and giving me a lick on the muzzle, making Amber growl she comes over and grabs me and cuddles with me, Kate tries to grab me then Amber then back and forth I got dizzy then I just yanked my arms out of their grip, and pulled them close and layed down together, they both cuddle me and we drift off to sleep.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter I have so much things to do today so I'll try update more, Oh and check out my new fan ficition it's called Family Friends and Love.


	10. Sorry

Guys I'm so sorry for the lack of update I told you I was going to have a busy day I had something important to do yesterday so I'll try to update as soon as I can. 


	11. Tell me

Guys I'm thinking of doing another story where Humphrey leaves becuase Kate cheats on him but don't worry I won't make her do it intentianally she will be hyptnotised what do you think should I write it now? or after I want you back 


	12. Chapter 6

The next day.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I woke up I find the girls awake already they were starting at each other furiously. "Hey come on now no fighting." I said. "Come on Kate let's get on with our date to day." I tell Kate. "Be glad too love." Kate says. Kate was taking me somewhere she discovered when she went touring the territory, a few minutes later we came across to a water fall. "So this is where our venue is going to be?" I ask Kate. "Not exactly." Kate says. Kate walks into the water fall, I come closer then a paw shoots out and pulls me in I land inside with Kate pinning me down. "Now let's play my favorite game." she said. "It's called kiss all day where no one can find you." she said. She then gave me a passionate kiss it was different from Amber's, it had more love I can feel it sparking in me, I think she can feel it too Kate releases me from the kiss panting. "Kate that kiss-." I was interrupted by another kiss from Kate this one lasted for 6 minutes, then she releases me from it panting. "Kate your kisses are ama-." Again I was interrupted by another kiss from Kate, I tried to push her off me but kept me pinned under and dug her claws into my shoulders, I groan a little then Kate breaks away. "Kate let me finish." I tell her. "Oh what is it?" Kate yells. "Your kisses." I tell her. "Oh you ike them don't you? well I can give you more." Kate says then she leans in then kisses me, this time I kiss back with more passon, then we break away. "Kate did you feel it?" I ask. "The spark?" she asks. "Yes." I say. "Yes Humphrey." Kate said. "I did feel the spark." she says. Oh what do I do? I'm in love with Kate and Amber which one do I choose? I thought. "Kate-." She brings me into another passionate kiss, this one was for 15 minutes we then break apart again. "Kate I think I have made my decision.


	13. Apologies

A/N Sorry for the lack of updates I'm writing a bunch of different stories so expect updates to be slow, but I'm glad to have readers in the first place and reviewers so thank you all for this. 


	14. Chapter 7

"Kate I made my decision." I tell her. "But first I want Amber to know too." Kate nodded sadly. We walked to the alfa den, I saw Amber waiting for me anxiously. "Humphrey have you made your decision yet?" Amber asked. "Yes I have." I tell her. "Well who is it?" Amber asked. "I choose." Humphrey said puasing for a minute before cotinuing."Both." Humphrey finally said. "What?!" Kate and Amber say at the same time. "You heard me I choose the both of you." Humphrey said. Kate and Amber looked at eachother. "I think we can work something out." Kate says. "If it means I get to be with you then I'll do it." Amber said. "Great." I say. "The wedding will still be the same time.

The wedding day.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Me Kate and Amber were in Jasper the packs moved here with us so they now live here to our numbers grow bigger, me kate and Amber started the mating cerremony, we nibbled each others ears we accpeted eachothers scents then we kissed making us mates forever.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Humphrey Kate and Amber had 5 pups 3 pups from Kate and 2 pups from Amber, Kate's pups were 2 boys and 1 girl the boys were named Stinky and Runt, the girls name was Cluadete, Amber's pups was a boy and a girl the girls name was Claire, the boys name was Dylan Humphrey Kate and Amber were happy with each other they had a great family and each others love, Lilly and Garth had pups too (A/N I don't have any names or what they look like sorry) Tony, Winston, Eve, Blake, and Rose, are happy they are grandparents S-tech came back apparently the problem was, 2 girls were fighting over a guy then they accidently broke a few things on the computer, the girl named Angela got her prize her boyfriend Ratchet, Ace and Simba and the rest of the guys visited them their kids played with them aslo, their were going to be great heros like their parents.

_  
A/N Well I'm writing a new story so if anyone wants to continue this you can do it just ask me so I know my new story is called "You didn't listen" be sure to check it out also I write other fan fiction about other stuff you can check those out on my profile.


End file.
